EXTRA 2
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Esta es la continuación del Extra 2, que subí junto a Magia Mutante, aquí les dejare conocer mas sobre el mundo de M.A. Si quieren leerlo esta bien si no también. Umineko y TMNT, no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores.


Jessica: (se encamina con la niña en brazos a la mansión) jejejejejeje, bueno será divertido ver a todos reunidos otra vez, después de que yo he faltado a muchos por mi trabajo, un fin de semana estando con todos de maravilla.

M.A.: (sonríe) quiero poder jugar con mis primos, Gimu, Deivis, Jully. Espero que venga la tía Dlanor y el tío Claude.

Jessica: (sonriendo) hace mucho que no veo a esos dos, él se volvió un inquisidor muy poderos y tu abuelo Splinter ¿vendrá también?

M.A.: (entusiasmada) siiiiiii y dijo que ya estoy lista para entrenar como una kunoichi, Kouuuuuuu, estaré peleando como mis primos mayores.

Jessica: (abriendo las puertas con sus poderes) sorprendente… Ya estarás en otra elite, y dentro de dos años más estarás entrenando lo básico con las brujas maestras y aprender a dominar tus poderes correctamente.

M.A.: (feliz) Kouuuuuuuu, seré una niña muy fuerte y poderosa, yo lo sé, Kouuuuuu, Kouuuuuu.

El singular sonido que la niña hacia al emocionarse, se escuchaba por toda la mansión Ushiromiya, la risa de Jessica igual se hacía resonar, pero como todos los de esa mansión, sabía que la chica rubia Ushiromiya había llegado a su hogar de su viaje lejano, estaban preparando una pequeña bienvenida a la recién llegada.

Justo en el momento que cerraron las puertas de la mansión, la sorpresa apareció y estaban todos esperando ese momento para sorprenderla, mandando todo y todos al metamundo, para que cuando estuviera dentro, lo volvieran a aparecer frente a ella, sorprendiéndola y asustándola en cierta forma.

Jessica: (exaltada) ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Me han asustado de verdad

M.A.: (sonriendo) ¡SORPRESA, TIA JESSICA!

Jessica: (mirando a la niña en brazos) ósea… ¡¿Qué tú lo sabias?!

M.A.: (se baja de los brazos de su tía) solo un poco.

Jessica: (sorprendida) nunca me espere, una bienvenida así.

Un hombre de cabellos negro, alto, de piel blanca, que usaba una camisa negra, con un pañuelo de época victoriana en el cuello y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color y zapatos negros. Una persona e un semblante serio y ojos sin expresión.

Que muchos ya conocen anteriormente, exacto sí, es el esposo de Jessica,

Kanon: (sonriendo) bienvenida my lady…

Jessica: (abrazándolo, muy feliz) Kanon-kun, te extrañe tanto, todo ese tiempo quería darte un beso y ahora lo poder hacer. (Dejando el abrazo) ¿Dónde está nuestro pequeño Kagayaki?

Kagayaki: (sonriendo muy débil) Bienvenida a casa mamá.

Jessica: (abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo) mi pequeño, niño de cabellos dorados. También te extrañe mucho.

Kagayaki, es el hijo único de Kanon y Jessica. Tiene 11 años de edad, teniendo una estatura de 1.46 cm, delgado, se podría decir que medio larguirucho, de cabellos rubios dorados como los de su madre, cabellos lacios que le cubren parte de la cara, como los de su padre, ojos color azul cenizo, sus ropas son una camiseta de color gris, de manga larga, portando la águila de un ala en la manga izquierda, unos pantalones cortos debajo de la rodilla, de color morados, zapatos cafés tipo escolares. Su personalidad es como la viva imagen del padre, es callado, serio, reservado, teniendo toque de la personalidad materna, siendo un chico con una alta autoestima, mostrando una sonrisa, solo cuando realmente lo siente, aunque se vea muy forzada, es genuina, este chico es un hibrido de bruja y mueble. Siendo y teniendo uno de los mayores poderes del círculo cercano a sus amistades, tiene varios talentos, como el de tocar guitarra y el entrena con sus tíos políticos para ser también un ninja, pero no tiene aún un gran talento desarrollado, pero si conoce lo básico y entrena su cuerpo, para ser mejor.

Una mujer de 31 años de edad, de cabello marrón claro, suelto que era algo largo hasta media espalda, usaba una blusa de manga corta de color rosa, con encajes rojos en las mangas y cuello, lleva un chaleco de color rojo y el emblema de la familia Ushiromiya impreso en ella del lado derecho, con una falda larga hasta media rodilla de color negra, siendo de línea A, con unas zapatillas de color negro.

Ella es la bruja más poderosa de su dimensión, ya muchos la conocen, si exacto es María Ushiromiya.

María: (sonriendo) me alegra mucho el corazón que estés ya en casa.

Jessica: (feliz) gracias a todos, por prepararme esta grata sorpresa. Quiero que todos vallan de inmediato a la sala de reuniones. (Con una pose de dignataria) es algo importante.

Kanon: (preocupado) ¿ocurre algo malo?

Jessica: (sonriendo) solo les quiero dar los regalos que les he traído a todos.


End file.
